


Annoying

by twistedMagic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: First Impressions, Love at First Sight, M/M, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic





	Annoying

"Master! We have visits!" The albino cheerfully said from the kitchen.

 

Currently, Clear was helping Tae-san with the dinner due being quite late. Aoba was taking the plates out of the cupboard when the masked man had mentioned that. Confused, he arched an eyebrow and left the plates on the table.

 

"Huh? Is it Koujaku? Man, that old hippo never truly tells me when he is coming over. 'In the near future' was and still is not a proper reply." The bluehead sighed but, to his surprise, Clear cocked his head to the side which made Aoba feel more puzzled. "It's not Koujaku." Even if it was meant to be a question, it didn't sound like one.

 

"No, it is not Koujaku-san." This time, the albino turned around, wiping his hand on the fabric of his pastel pink apron. "It's--"

 

"Yo." A familiar voice said from behind them causing the three people turn around with a jump.

 

"What are you doing this late?" The elder woman asked as she frowned at the sight. Green eyes glanced at her. He knew his presence wasn't truly the problem but rather the lack of food for him.

 

"Noiz?!" Aoba yelled and earnt a smack on the back of his head, courtesy from Tae-san.

 

"The neighbors are trying to sleep!" 

 

"Sorry, grandma..."

 

"Good night, Noiz-san. We are preparing dinner but your visit seems unexpected for Master!"

 

"Is that so." Noiz replied unamused.

 

"Hai! Did you tell master about this visit?" His voice was filled with happiness and energy. But that didn't annoy the German. What truly annoyed him was the gas mask which for unknown but to be found reasons Clear never removed.

 

"Not a word." Noiz replied with the same tone as he previously used. Monotonous. 

 

Before anyone could speak another word, a Coil started to ring and Tae-san answered the call looking quite annoyed at the device. Few words were heard and one word replies were exchanged. It was a fairly short call. 

 

"Aoba, this kid... Kyo, got sick and her mother called and asked if I can check on him. This is not my field but she said that she would feel calmer if I dropped by." 

 

"At this late in the night? Grandma, they live one or two blocks away--

 

"Shut up! Quit worrying about me, I'm not fragile!" 

 

"Please, grandma, let me be your companion!" Aoba pleaded, his voice filled with worry and the pink haired female couldn't help it. She nodded as a heavy and tired sigh escaped from her lips. Tae apologized to Noiz and Clear (both merely brushed it off and the albino wished them a safe walk and a safer return).

 

Soon enough, both left and the remaining two went quiet.

 

"Noiz-san we were about to--" Before he could finish his sentence, Clear was pinned onto the wood floor, his back hitting hard the surface and he let out a scared yelp when the younger male held both wrists on top of his head. "Eeh? Noiz-san?!"

 

The blond was on top of Clear, studying his body reactions. His voice might have showed surprise and even panic but the masked man wasn't trembling nor he was resisting. The albino looked calm as if he knew he wasn't in real danger. To that, the younger frowned.

 

"..." Slowly, his free hand found its way towards the mask. At that, Clear did try to escape but tried not to yell or produce a loud sound than required in order not to wake up the neighborhood. 

 

"Noiz-san! I beg you to stop in this instant!" Sometimes, Noiz wondered how the albino was able to show such emotions of fear or happiness just from his voice alone.

 

"Why." His hand stopping before even touching the mask. Only his fingertips were making the smallest contact. 

 

"Because... Because grandpa said so!"

 

"Grandpa?"

 

"Grandpa. He must have had a good reason  for it. He told me not to show my face ever..." A hint of sadness seemed to embrace the air of the room along a silence that it wasn't supposed to be filled yet the blond decided to question him again. 

 

"Why."

 

"I don't know! Maybe I'm ugly... That must be it." Green orbs fixed on him and yanked the mask at that stupid reply.

 

It flew away, bumping against a glass and pushing it off the table. It shattered into million of small pieces.

 

Somehow, Clear freed his hands from Noiz's deathly grip and covered his face with his gloved hands.

 

"Refrain from looking at me!" He yelled desperated but he was ignored.

 

Noiz struggled for sometime in trying to remove Clear's hands off his own face and once he did, the blond gasped.

 

"I told you! I warned you... I must be ugly." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Pink, the German noticed. "Perhaps, my face is burnt with toxics... Or filled with disgusting scars..!"

 

"You sound like you have never seen yourself in front a mirror." Noiz pointed out and Clear sniffed softly yet never denying the accusation. "...You haven't." That was an affirmation that left no room for doubts. The albino nodded.

 

"Grandpa covered the mirror of my room when I was younger and asked me not to ever remove the blanket or allow people to look directly at my face..." With such confession, Noiz wondered what type of life Clear had but his attention was focused on his face now.

 

Delicate features, pale skin, two moles. Pink eyes that were slightly covered because of his white hair. Long eye lashes. A tear rolled down his cheek but Noiz gently wiped it away with his thumb. 

 

"Noiz-san..?" Clear inquired but his only reply consisted in feeling soft yet dry lips against his. His eyes widened at that and he felt the urge of pushing the other male away but he found himself kissing back.

 

It was an innocent kiss.

 

It didn't last long.

 

But why did Noiz feel as if his lungs had ran out of air? A pain formed across his chest and it felt pleasant too. It wasn't the pain he felt in Rhyme or Drive-by. The warm pain that constricted his chest felt much more different. 

 

Abruptly cutting his thoughts off, Noiz stood up and stared down at a flustered Clear that seemed like a deer caught in the lights.

 

"You are not ugly." Was the last thing the German said before leaving the Seragaki residence. 

 


End file.
